


impulse control

by RowboatCop



Series: Makeouts are Mandatory [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Makeouts are Mandatory, impulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: For the makeouts prompt "impulsive."





	

She kisses him first because it was always going to be her that kissed him first. (Or at least, that’s what he’ll decide later, once he’s wrapped his head around the fact that she kissed him.)

To him, it feels impulsive, spur-of-the-moment — one minute they aren’t kissing and then the next they are, they  _ really _ are — but he thinks that for  _ her _ it probably wasn’t impulsive at all. (Or at least, that’s what he’ll decide later, once he’s wrapped his head around the fact that  _ she kissed him _ .)

In the moment, standing in front of the jump seats after a mission, he just sucks in a half-gasp of shock, his legs almost vibrating, and then sinks into her — her soft lips and her strong arms and her steady hands that clutch at his shoulders. 

She’s not rough, Daisy could never be rough he doesn't think, but she’s  _ forceful _ , like she feels increasingly sure about it, or at least more sure that he is, since he can’t quite bring himself to touch her. Instead, he just returns her kiss deeply, leans into her, and shivers at the feel of her fingers sliding across his chest.

Every nerve seems to fire, like she's somehow touching his whole body.

“Okay?” She whispers the question almost into his mouth, and his answer is just a moan, overly enthusiastic and desperate-sounding to his own ears, but she smiles against him and slides her tongue along his lower lip. He moans again and unclenches his hands, maybe ready to put them on her, to  _touch_ her.

“Daisy?” Ms. Rodriguez’s voice calls out from the hanger, and Daisy pulls back, looks at him with dark eyes and wet lips, and he’d give most anything to ignore Elena and go back to what they’d been doing. 

“Later,” she tells him, sounding just as breathless as he is, and all he can manage is a nod as Daisy pulls back, heads towards her friend.

Coulson, though, Coulson falls backwards into a jump seat and sucks deep, slow breaths, trying to calm his hammering heart.

Later...later really can't come soon enough.


End file.
